


Emotions

by Frosty83



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty83/pseuds/Frosty83
Summary: Yuri misses his best friend, but he is starting to have feelings he just doesn't understand. When Otabek shows up unannounced the emotional war inside Yuri grows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is 18 and Otabek is 21.
> 
> This is my first fan fic ever so please be kind. I'm not sure where this story will take us but let's find out together. :)

 

Walking into his room, Yuri shuts the door behind him. It felt good to be home. Reaching into his bag he grabs his newest gold metal and hangs it with the others over the corner of his mirror. Taking a couple steps back he smiles, snapping a photo of himself to post to Instagram tagging it #goodtobehome #anothergoldmetal #takethatpiggy. Laughing to himself as he tosses his phone on the bed. As he turns back to his luggage throwing dirty clothes into the corner, his phone growls.

<beka> Hey

<yuri> Hey. How was your trip?

<beka> Fine.

<beka> That metal looks great there.

<yuri> Yeah, I need more space. LOL

<beka> Your smile isn’t half bad either.

                Yuri stares at his screen not knowing what to say to that. _Did Otabek really just say that?_ Blushing a little he drops his phone down on the dresser. _I need to clear my head. Why does Beka always do this to me?_ At that thought Yuri grabs a towel and heads to take a shower.

                Standing there in the hot spray, mind wondering to thoughts of the last time he physically saw Otabek, Yuri lets out a sigh. “Why can’t I stops thinking about him? We’re just friends,” he says to his cat as he steps out on the mat. “Although I never see him smile unless it’s just the two of us. I feel more calm when he’s around and smile more too.” Slowly working the knots out of his hair he migrates back to his room. His hair is now past his shoulders with an undercut in the back. It was a newer look and he hadn’t told Otabek he had gotten it. He wanted to show him in person. Only a few more weeks until they were in the same rink again. Yuri could not wait; he wanted nothing more than to see his best friend in the flesh.

                Something growls. Yuri realizes it was his stomach. He hadn’t eaten since he left his hotel early that morning and now it was midafternoon. Grabbing his phone he heads to the kitchen. After grabbing a bowl of cereal and sitting at the counter he looks at his phone.

<beka> Yura?

<beka> Did I say something wrong?

<yuri> Sorry I took a long shower and was unpacking.

<beka> Oh. I thought I upset you.

                Thinking of what to say as he chews he opens his Instagram. He looks at the photo he posted earlier. _Why am I smiling like an idiot? Why does Beka think it looks nice?_ Noticing the comments from his friends he half smiles again.

<Y-Katsuki> Ha ha Yurio! What a collection! Congrats again!

<V-Nikiforov> YURIO! You almost have as many as me! 

                The positive comments kept going most of them from “Yuri’s Angels”. Finally he decides what to say to Otabek.

<yuri> You didn’t. It did startle me a bit as you’ve never said that before.

<beka> Oh, I thought I have. I must have only said such things in my head.

<yuri> …?

                Yuri’s phone growls again. This time it’s a snapchat message from Otabek. It’s a picture of him in a park, tank sweaty as hell, hair slipping out of his hair tie, sun setting in the background. He had a small smile on his face. _God I love that smile. I wish I was the one who wore him out._ Wait, what? _Why am I thinking about making him sweat?_ He sends a snap back. His face close to his bowl, mouth wide about to take a bite. ‘Just a bit hungry…’ he captions it and sends it to Otabek. He gets a response pretty quick. It’s only a picture of a street. ‘I’m getting hungry too.’ Yuri replays the snap and screenshots it before the 10 seconds are up. He brings it up and looks closer _. HOLY SHIT! He’s in town?!? What the hell!_

                He sprints down the hallway to his room. Throws on his sneakers and a hoodie and jets out the door. Otabek was here in St. Petersburg and didn’t tell him. Yuri figured it out by the food carts and where they were set up. Just down the block. The elevator would not go fast enough and as soon as it opened enough for him to squeeze through, he was out the front door and around the side of the building. He wanted so much to see his friend. To wrap himself around the man and, and… Yuri stopped in his tracks. _What is this I’m feeling? Every time I think about him I want to kiss him?_ Yuri had never had these types of feelings before. He was so confused in that moment, but he still wanted to see Otabek. So off he went like a cat chasing a mouse.

                Finally he spotted Otabek. He was hunched over the public water fountain getting a drink. The late afternoon sun was making his sweaty skin sparkle. Yuri zoomed in on his ass and snapped is to his friend. He had drawn an arrow and captioned it ‘This cool drink of water has a nice ass’ and sent it also saving it before so he could go back to it. He saw Otabek stand up and fish his phone out of his pocket. After looking at the snap, he starts looking through the crowd looking for the Russian Fairy. Finally he spots him and smiles. Yuri was leaning on a lamppost not far away, hood up, one foot casually crossed over the other, smiling like a fool. Giving a little wave he stands and walks toward his tall friend. He starts jogging. Then flat out sprints toward him, not caring if he bumps into people. He doesn’t slow down just jumps up and wraps himself around the taller man squeezing him tight.

                “Woah! Yura! Good to see you too.” Surprise painting the words into Yuri’s ear.

                “Why didn’t you tell me you were here!?” Yuri said with a smile as he peeled himself off his friend.

                “It was going to be a surprise. But it looks like I get the surprise.” He says laughing.

                “Where are you staying? You can stay with me. I have extra room. I’m only a block away.” Yuri was talking so fast he couldn’t catch his own breath. Or was that Otabek making him breathless? He was unsure and didn’t care. His best friend was here and he couldn’t believe it.

                “I’m actually staying with Viktor and Yuuri. Yuuri is supposed to be helping me feel the emotion in my music. You know how stiff my face is when I skate, I want to be more expressive. “

                “You’re staying with the lovebirds? YUCK! Anyway, they actually live a few floors above me. So you weren’t far at all. I bet you’re still hungry. Let’s go get you cleaned up and then I will make you dinner.”

                “You don’t have to do that. Besides we have the next month so spend together. You have all the time in the world to feed me”

                Talking with him made Yuri’s heart sing. It was so easy to talk to him, like breathing. He started to feel a warm flush across his face. “Come on. I’ll walk back with you to their place. Been awhile since I saw them anyway.” They start the short stroll to Yuri’s building shoulder to shoulder. Yuri desperately wanted to hold Otabek’s hand and didn’t know why. They just walked in silence all the way to Viktor and Yuuri’s door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri can't help but turn red. His emotions are screaming to him as Otabek keeps messing with his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. Chapter 2. This took a lot longer to write than the first. Darn writers block! I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!

Otabek unlocks the door. “Hey, Yuuri.” He says as he steps through the threshold. “I found a stray when I was out can I keep him?” Turning to wink at Yuri as he steps through the door.

Yuri feels his face heat up slightly. Stepping inside he shyly waves, “Hey guys. Long time no see.” He hadn’t been visiting the Nikiforov’s as often lately as it made his heart ache to see how happy they were together. He desperately wanted a happily ever after for himself. _If only I was brave enough to have a relationship like that._ He grabs a stool by the counter and sits next to Otabek. Yuuri was busy making dinner. “What you making for dinner? Smells amazing, Katsudon.”

“Katsudon pirozhky. Beka requested it.” Yuuri smiles at the boy not stopping his cooking.

“Hey, sweetheart?” Viktor is heard from down the hall, “Do you think we should call Yurio?” He stops in his tracks as he spots the boy at the counter. “Yurio! It’s so great to see you!” Placing his hand on Yuri’s shoulder briefly as he walks to the kitchen. He pecks his husband’s cheek on his way to the fridge. “You two want something to drink?”

“I’m alright. I was going to go take a quick shower before dinner is ready. Yuri, did you want to stay out here and chat or go hang out in my room?” Otabek gets up and starts moving down the hall.

 _I’d rather hang out in the bathroom and watch you._ Yuri’s eyes go wide as he stares at the counter taking a deep breath. Composing himself he calls after him, “I’m gonna stay here and catch up with the love birds.” _I can’t think straight right now. Knowing he’s down the hall, NAKED._ “Do you have anything stronger in there?” He asks with a heavy sigh.

“We have beer aaaannd,” Viktor pauses, “nope just beer. That okay?” Handing one to Yuri.

“Yeah. Fine. Thanks.” Twisting off the top and taking a large sip. “Why didn’t you guys tell me Beka was coming? It’s a nice surprise.” He unlocks his phone to look at the snap he took earlier. Half smile and a slight blush dusting his cheeks. _He looks so good in those sweats._ Biting his lip he looks up.

Yuuri smiles at him. “We knew how down you were. Throwing yourself into training. It was Viktor’s idea to bring Beka here to see you and Beka’s idea to have me help him with his skating.” Yuri’s grandpa’s health had declined drastically over the last year. He was in a home now, doing better, but Yuri had been shaken by it. Hard. He didn’t like to deal with emotions so the only way he could distract himself was by keeping himself busy.

Yuri was genuinely touched. Blushing he says, “Thank you, really. This means more than you know you guys.” He smiles slightly. “Would you be mad if I stayed for dinner?”

“I always make enough in case you decide to join us.” Yuuri replies. “You are always welcome for dinner or to come here in general.” Viktor had come up behind him wrapping his arms around him, resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, smiling in agreement.

He was touched these men thought of him and smiled back at them. Just then Otabek strode back to the kitchen. Yuri was getting drunk at the sight of him. Hair dripping down his bare chest, charcoal sweats slightly hanging off his hips, skin still slightly flush from the heat of the shower. _What I wouldn’t give to memorize those muscles with my hands._ He must have been staring because Otabek winked at him and he could feel a hot flush wash over his face.

As he sits back on his stool, Otabek scoots it a tad closer to Yuri making their knees brush each other. _Oh. My. God. I can’t handle this. Is Beka doing this on purpose?_ Yuri tries to casually slide his stool away a few inches. _Why do I feel hot? I must have a fever or something._ He shrugs out of his hoodie, tossing it on the back of his stool. As he shifts to get comfortable again, he catches Otabek eyeing him. “What? I just got really warm all of a sudden. The beer must have kicked in,” he lied. _I can’t tell him the sight of him half naked is making me hot! I don’t even know why it’s making me hot!_

After dinner, and many beers, Yuri was ready to head back to his own bed. “I had fun tonight. Thanks for dinner it was amazing!” He stumbles to the door.

“Yura, let me walk you home.” Otabek softly demands. He didn’t want Yuri passing out or hurting himself on his way there even if it was in the same building.

“Beka, I’m fine!” _But I can’t wrap my head around the feelings I’m having around you right now. I can’t fight the feeling I need to kiss you. Loose myself in your arms._ So many things running through his head as he gives in. Otabek wraps his arm around the blonde’s shoulders as they walk out the door.

“Don’t forget your key! We won’t wait up!” Viktor calls after them. Yuuri smiling beside his husband.

Now out in the hall walking toward the elevator, Yuri lets out a sigh. He keeps his head down so he doesn’t look at his dark haired friend and so he doesn’t do something he can’t take back. _Why does Beka keep winking at me? He’s been extra touchy feely too. I can’t get enough of his touch though._ He smiles to himself as they step in the elevator. Now that they were alone, Yuri’s quite aware that his whole body is now flush with heat. He leans back against the wall closing his eyes.

“Yura? Are you alright?” Otabek looking concerned with his brows furrowed.

 _I can’t be in here much longer without throwing myself at him. The alcohol must be affecting me._ “I-I’m f-fine, Beka. The four beers I had are messing with me. It’s been awhile since I drank.”

“You’ve been turning red all night. Are you sure you’re alright? Maybe I should stay with you, make sure it’s not a fever.” The doors open and he grabs Yuri’s hand. “Come on, Yura. Let’s get you in bed. I don’t like seeing you like this.” Reluctantly, Yuri follows. They get to his apartment and he unlocks the door. He wishes he would have picked up after his last tantrum. Embarrassed, he doesn’t look at his tall friend. After ditching his shoes haphazardly near the door, he slowly trudges towards his room.

He stops in the doorway and turns around. Otabek right behind him. Yuri looks up into his eyes. _He’s so close! I want to wrap my arms around those strong shoulders. I want him to lay with me in my bed._  Yuri breathes in the intoxicating scent of soap and shampoo mixed with Otabek’s natural scent. He closes his eyes. “Beka, I’m fine. You got me home, thank you. Can I be honest with you?”

“Of course, Yura. We’re friends after all. Why would you feel you can’t be honest?”

Biting his lower lip he tilts his head. “Beka, you’ve been messing with me all night. I don’t know what to make of it. I need to be alone so I can process you physically being here. It’s all too much! Please don’t hate me for not letting you stay.”

“Yura, I could never hate you. Sorry for not telling you I was coming. I’ll see you at the rink tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah. Today was emotionally draining for me to say the least. I’ll walk you to the door.” The pair get back near the door. “Sorry you had to see my apartment like this. Next time it won’t look like a storm came through.” Yuri laughs. “See you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Yura.” Otabek gives him a half smile and a wink. _OMG! I’m going to melt into the floor! That smile goes right to my heart._ Or did it go elsewhere? Yuri closes the door and leans against it instantly sliding down to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drinking age in Russia is 18. I had to make sure. :)
> 
> Holler at me on [tumblr](https://jfrosty1983.tumblr.com/) about anything YOI related!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get to you. Life happens you know. :) Anyways, Yuri is finally coming to terms with his feelings!
> 
> As always I appreciate feedback/thoughts!

Morning came all too quickly. Yuri awoke with what felt like a heavy metal band putting on a concert in his head. “GAH! Why didn’t I take anything before I fell asleep?” he mumbles to his cat as he grabs his head. _Oh yeah Beka was not letting me think straight with his winking and half naked body._ Shaking himself he looks at the clock. “SHIT! I’m late! Viktor’s gonna kill me!”

Grabbing his towel he bolts for the bathroom. He needed a quick shower to help wake himself up, a quick cold shower. He had dreamt about Otabek again. This time they were making out at the rink, Yuri’s back against the barrier, hands tangled in Otabek’s hair, his hands on either side of Yuri boxing him in. And just as it was becoming steamier, Yuri woke up. Obvious bulge in his boxer briefs. And he couldn’t stop thinking about Otabek. His deep chocolate eyes, his beautifully toned body, his sexy smile. Yuri was smiling stupidly as he finished getting ready.

 

***

 

Practice had been grueling. Yuri tried not to think about the Kazakh on the other side of the rink, but it was impossible. Every time he stopped for water Yuri was studying the man’s physic. Strong but graceful were his movements. His face relaxed and at peace as he glided along the ice, far from how he looked off the ice. _I wonder if he’d ever look that way at me. I want to touch that face, see the twinkle in his eyes._ He shook himself. He has to focus on his short program today, not Otabek’s toned body.  “Earth to Yurio! This isn’t watch day; we are here to skate, yes?” Viktor poked his arm playfully, knowing all too well the feelings that were painted across Yuri’s face.

“Um, yeah, sorry, Viktor. Zoned out there for a moment. Won’t happen again,” he says nervously. “I better get out there and practice my quads.”

It was finally the end of the day and Yuri was the last one out of the rink. He wanted it that way as he was still processing the feelings springing to life within him. He thought he was alone in the locker room, as it was so quiet, so he pulled out his phone and connected to the Bluetooth speakers. After discarding his practice attire, grabbing a fresh towel, and selecting a playlist, Yuri headed towards the showers. As he steps into the spray he hears the familiar beat to “Tainted Love” start.  _Perfect! Manson will help me settle down and NOT think of Beka._

As he’s getting into the music, his hips start to rock side to side and he closes his eyes. The more he feels the beat the closer his moves resemble that of a stripper’s, but he doesn’t care. No one else is here, right? He hears the squeak of a sneaker and freezes. _OMG! Please say I’m hearing things. I don’t want everyone finding out I was dirty dancing in the showers!_ He slowly gets up and shuts the water off. Face turning a bright red and his heart racing. “Hello? W-who’s there?” he calls out. No one answers. Letting out a sigh of relief, he shuffles back to his locker as he towels off. A metal clink of a locker door closing reaches Yuri’s ears.

Otabek walks around the corner and leans on the lockers. “Hey, Yura, I waited for you so we could walk back together. Maybe we can grab a bite on the way?”

 _SHIT! How much did he see!?! But would it be so awful if he did see? Does he like how I look naked? I’d like to see him naked. What am I even saying!? He is my best friend! I shouldn’t think about him like this. I’m a terrible, terrible friend!_  Realizing he was just standing there red as a tomato and still naked he answered. “Oh. Yeah, okay. Um, give me like five more minutes to dress and stuff. I’ll be right out.”

“Okay, Yura. Take your time.” Otabek winks at him as he turns away. “By the way, you have quite the moves.” Smirking as the door closes behind him. Yuri wants to die.

The next day was no better. After working hard on his free skate and Viktor being the coach from hell that day making him do it about a hundred times, he’s the last to leave the ice again. He thought he was alone again. Listening to his rock music again he gets lost in the music. This time he was imagining Otabek was right there watching. Yuri ran his hands down his soap slick torso pretending they were Otabek’s. He let out a soft moan. _I wish I wasn’t such a chicken shit. Why can’t I just flirt back? What’s the worst that could happen besides Beka getting freaked out and not talking to me?_ Turning around he shuts off the water then pushes the wet hair out of his eyes.

“Wow, Yura. Do you always do this after practice?” Otabek says with a whistle. “Would it be weird to stay and watch you?”

Yuri’s face was ablaze. “H-how long have you been w-watching?”  Heart racing, blood racing down his body.

“Long enough to wonder what you look like really getting into it.”

 _Oh. My. God. Is he really being this flirty??? I can’t handle it. Yes you can, Yuri get a hold of yourself this is Beka. And whether you like it or not, you have feelings for him._ Finally admitting it to himself he let out a huge sigh. He grabbed his towel, stood up tall, and strode toward his locker. Looking Otabek in the eye as he drew closer to pass him, he leaned in and whispered, “We’ll see about that.” And pecked his cheek which instantly turned red. Smirking he kept walking not turning around. “Beka, where we going to eat tonight? I could make us something if you’d like.” _And maybe get you to stay at my place instead?_

“T-that would be nice, Yura.” Otabek was obviously startled by Yuri’s actions. His hand still on the spot where Yuri’s lips had touched, he turned around as he spoke. “I-I’ll wait for you outside.”

Smirk still painted on his face, Yuri climbed into his street clothes. “Oh, Beka. What I wouldn’t do to see you blush again.” He breathed as the doors closed behind his friend.

It went on like that for the better part of the week. Yuri dirty dancing to rock music in the showers while Otabek pretended like he wasn’t watching. Yuri also got braver with his flirting. Winking at his friend, soft touches as he was talking pretending is was natural.

“Yura, I just want you to know that you have most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.” Otabek stated after finishing his third glass of beer. His hand had also laid itself on to of Yuri’s.

“Beka, are you flirting or drunk?” _Because I love it when you flirt. I don’t want it to stop. Ever._

“Not drunk I swear.” His thumb gently rubbing across Yuri’s knuckles. “I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie tonight since tomorrow is our break day. We can stay up and watch those horrible old monster movies and laugh at them.”

“Hell yeah! You better go back to the love bird’s place though and get stuff to stay over. Remember when we would watch them together over skype? This will be amazing!” Yuri couldn’t handle it. He was so giddy with excitement. “Let’s get going, Beka.” Smiling as he got up. _Shit my place is still a mess!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Yuri could get so bold!?!? (Secretly I did. I don't know about you guys.) Just wait guys movie night will continue in the next chapter! If you have any suggestions or whatever please let me know! It might help me throw out another chapter faster.
> 
> Holler at me on [tumblr](https://jfrosty1983.tumblr.com/) about anything YOI related!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys begin movie night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long long wait! I wanted this chapter to be perfect. Since i have no beta i have to read stuff over myself a few times to make sure its good enough for you all. :) I had to break movie night up into two chapters though so i hope you don't mind.

They walked in relative silence as they left the rink. The apartments weren’t very far away and the night air felt nice against Yuri’s skin. He inhaled and broke the silence. “Hey, Beka, which movie should we start with?” _I hope to God he doesn’t pick something totally dumb. Not that I’ll be able to pay attention to the movie. FUCK I need to pick up in the living room first!_

“I’m not sure, Yura.” They had reached their destination. “Give me like thirty minutes to get my stuff and check in with Yuuri and Viktor. Then I’ll be over ok?” Otabek says as they step on the elevator.

“Sounds good, I need to feed Natalia anyways. She doesn’t like to eat if someone besides me is there.” As the elevator doors open, he turns around to face his friend. “See you in thirty!” Yuri winks as the doors close and he thinks he sees Otabek’s cheeks turn colors. _Did I just make him blush?!_ He shakes his head as he rushes down the hall, smirk painting his face.

As he stumbles in the door he lets out a frustrated sigh. “Natalia, you hungry? Of course you are. Let’s get you some dinner. Daddy’s friend is coming over so we have to pick up my mess.” He pets the cat and pours her dinner in her dish.  “There you go sweet girl.”

Yuri swung into action. Picking up papers, not looking at them, shoving them in the hall closet making a mental note to go through them over the weekend. Next he went to work on picking up the clothes tossing them in a basket and he dashes into the bedroom to get the clothes in there. After shoving the basket in the laundry room, Yuri runs back into the kitchen to fill the dishwasher.

 “Natalia, Beka will be here soon! We need to hurry and get the rest of this stuff picked up. I really like him and I don’t want him to think I’m a total slob.” He bends to pet his cat, but instead he picks her up. “How about you help me find my relaxation candle? I know that will help me calm down.”

Yuri finds it in the bathroom and brings it out to light on the kitchen table.  Doing a quick scan of the living room he folds a blanket over the back of the couch and fluffs the pillows. “Well I may as well relax for a bit, Natalia lets listen to some tunes.” He goes and plugs in his phone on the counter and just hits ‘shuffle’ on his entire music library. He takes a second look around the apartment pleased with his rushed tidy job, Yuri returns to his room to put on some lounge wear.

He hears a knock as he walks out of his room. “Be right there!” he calls out. Grasping the knob as he lets out a loud sigh, _I hope I can be brave enough to do more than just flirt tonight. I want to hold his hand or something!_ Shaking himself he opens the door. “Hey. You’re early.” He half smiles, “Come on in make yourself at home.” _I wouldn’t mind if you stayed here forever._

“I hope you don’t mind I ordered food. Should be here in twenty minutes,” Otabek says as he’s slipping his shoes off.  “Where should I put my bag, Yura?”

 _Play it cool, Yuri. Just say it like you don’t care. Don’t freak out._ “Oh, um, you can just go set it in my room. You want a drink?” He was relieved he didn’t make a fool of himself. “Second door to the right.”

“Thanks. I’ll take some water.” Otabek smiles slightly as he turns down the hall.

Walking back into the room, “Is this a radio station? I can’t imagine you’d have popular music in your own playlist.” _Does he wish it was the rock music and I was lost in it?_

“I do have other music besides rock music. I have my entire library on shuffle.” Yuri laughs, “Where you hoping for another show?”

Otabek actually blushes at that. “I just figured that’s all you listened to. Nice to learn something new about you, Yura. I was hoping to learn more.”

“Really?” _I wouldn’t mind giving him that private show, but I don’t even know if he feels the same._ “Well we could always just talk instead of watching the movie. No point starting the movie when the food will be here soon anyway. Go ahead and sit on the couch I’ll be right there.” Yuri heads to the kitchen to grab his phone and grab them each a drink.

Yuri joins Otabek on the couch and hands him a glass of ice water. “Wow, Yura, I didn’t think you’d like slower music like this.” Rihanna ‘Love on the Brain’ starts to play. “Do you have a lot of RnB music?”

“Actually I do. I really love music. Transports me to different places. Makes my imagination run wild, like when I’m dancing in the shower,” Yuri blushes and stops himself from saying how he imagines he’s running his hands down Otabek’s chest or tangling his fingers in his hair as they kiss.

“I have to admit, Yura, I was surprised to see you dancing in the showers after practice that first day. Do you do that often? It was hot.”

Yuri’s face turns a deep shade of pink. “Yes.” _And for the past four days I’ve wanted to show you my best dancing._ There is a knock at the door. “Food’s here. You ordered it you answer it.”

As Otabek walks across the room, Yuri folds his arms over the back of the couch to get a good view of his friend. _GOD his ass looks good in anything! I need to take my ‘subtle’ flirting farther tonight so I can find out his feelings. Even if he doesn’t feel the same, I want this man in my life._ Otabek turns closing the door in one slow movement. “Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on me?” He sets the food on the counter and starts looking for plates.

Yuri realizes he’s smiling at his friend like a dope. “What? No. I was just enjoying the view.” _I will never tire of laying my eyes on you._ Getting up, Yuri joins his friend in the kitchen. Placing his hand on Otabek’s bicep half standing behind him, he leans in giving the man a peck on the cheek. “Thanks for dinner, Beka.”

Otabek’s breath hitches. “N-no problem, Yura.” Yuri had let his hand wonder down the man’s back letting his fingers graze over his ass on his way past to the fridge. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Otabek’s cheeks were painted pink and he was frozen in place for a second.

“Something wrong, Beka?” Yuri asks _. I can’t believe I just made him stutter and blush. Maybe he DOES feel the way I do. Time to up my advances._

“Nope. Nothing wrong.” The man says while holding his breath with tight lips. “Can we start the movie now that we have food?”

 _Hmmm, I think I have gotten to him. Oh, Beka, if you only know how I dream of being closer to you._ “Yeah. Go sit and I’ll grab the DVDs. I have Dracula, Frankenstein, and The Mummy. Since this was your idea you get to pick first.” Yuri sets his plate on the coffee table and heads to his movie library.

“Let’s start with Frankenstein. I think I can eat and enjoy that one.” Otabek claims as he stuffs food into his mouth.

“Music to my ears, Beka.” Yuri loads the disc and sits a little too close to his friend. Digging in to the food in front of him. Yuri glances over to his friend, small smile on his lips. _I don’t want this night to end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! If you enjoyed the story thus far hit that kudos button. It won't bite i promise! :)
> 
> Holler at me on [tumblr](https://jfrosty1983.tumblr.com/) about anything YOI related!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek try to get to know each other a little better. But Yuri's nerves get the best of him the more the night goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping you guys are enjoying this so far! I'm really enjoying writing it. :)

Yuri found himself with his arm on the back of the couch, head in hand, legs curled up under him and pretending to watch the movie. He was watching Otabek out of the corner of his eye, feet crossed propped up on the coffee table, elbow on the arm of the couch, hand in a loose fist while resting his head on his knuckles the other arm laying along the back of the couch. The soft glow from the lamp and the TV dancing off his beautiful face. Yuri wanted to touch Otabek’s cheek. Touch him in general. _Why does he have to look so damn good all the fucking time? I want to be closer. Curl up next to him. Maybe kiss him. Time to try another move._

Putting his plan into action, Yuri sat up, mimicking the way his friend sat. Pretending he didn’t notice how close he was now sitting to the man. He could feel the warmth radiating off of Otabek’s body and shivered. Noticing the movement, "Yura, are you cold? Let me grab the blanket.” After draping it across their legs, Otabek turned back to the movie crossing his arms over his chest. _I’ll wait just a little bit then I’m going to move closer._

After another twenty minutes or so he fake yawned and rested his head on Otabek’s shoulder.  He felt the man next to him still for a moment. It wasn’t like Yuri hadn’t ever done this before when they’ve had a free night during a competition to watch a movie. Tonight though it felt so different. He knew they wouldn’t be interrupted from a coach or another friend. He felt braver knowing all of this. Trusting his instincts, he turned slightly toward Otabek getting more comfortable. He let his right hand glide across Otabek’s muscular thigh, stopping on top of his leg. Smiling to himself he dared a glance at his friend’s face. Just as he thought, a light dusting of dark pink.

Yuri hears his friend’s sharp intake of air and sits up slightly. “Are you alright, Beka?” he asked innocently. He pushed himself up the rest of the way with the hand on Otabek’s leg. Looking down to pretend he didn’t realize where his hand was. Eyes wide he looks at the older man, “OH, geez! Damn! I’m sorry, Beka! I didn’t realize…”

“No, i-it’s ok. You just keep surprising me tonight. ” He lets out the breath he was holding. “You’re making it hard to watch the movie.”

“Oh, sorry, Beka. I really wasn’t paying attention to the movie. I was thinking about you.” _GOD DAMN IT! Why did you just say that?! IDIOT! Now he’s going to freak out and leave!_ Yuri suddenly turns deep red; eyes wide as he realizes what had just came out of his mouth. He backs away, scrambling to the other end of the couch, embarrassment written all over his face.

“Hey, it’s okay, Yura,” softly laughing to himself. “We don’t have to watch the movie anymore. We could do something else if you’d like.”

“A-are you sure? I know we planned a whole movie night.” Yuri was still mortified. He couldn’t make himself look at the dark haired man.

 “How about we play twenty questions. We can get to know each other better.” Trying to defuse the awkwardness that has now fallen between them. Otabek moves back to his end of the couch and gets comfy.  “Unless of course you want to start another movie.”

“That actually sounds interesting. I’ve never played that before. How do we play?” Yuri was really interested in the prospect of this so-called game.

A smile breaks across the dark haired man’s face, “I learned how to play this game when I trained in Canada. We take turns asking questions to each other. They can be whatever you want to ask, but you have to answer the question asked to you honestly. No made up answers! I want to learn more about you. I’ll ask a question first then you answer. Then you ask and I answer. Simple, right?” Yuri nods in understanding. “Alright then. What do you like to do in your free time? Skate is not going to be accepted.”

“Hmm,” he places his hand on his chin. “I like to watch dance tutorials on YouTube and learn things I didn’t know how to do. I didn’t realize there were so many kinds of dance.”

Chuckling to himself a little, Otabek smiles, “So that’s how you learned to dance so dirty.” It wasn’t a question just an observation. “Maybe you could give me a lesson.”

Yuri’s eyebrows shot up. “Y-you want to learn how to dance dirty? From me?” His face changed to deep red. “That’s not my actual question for you!”

Otabek throws his head back in laughter. “Yes from you!” His hand lands on Yuri’s knee. “Who else would I learn that from? Maybe I should just watch you after practice some more,” he raised the brow above his left eye.

 _Oh God! Why must he look at me like that!? I want to kiss him. Not yet, Yuri. Ask him some really personal questions._ Yuri takes in a shallow breath. “Okay, my turn. What do you like to do in the off season?”

“Oh that’s easy. I actually go to different clubs and DJ. It’s kinda my hobby and at the same time I get paid for it. I can’t rely on skating forever, you know.”

 _Could I fall any farther for this man?_ “Oh wow, that’s really cool. I bet you get all kinds of people throwing themselves at you, huh?” Yuri snickers with a smirk.

“I do get that. Although I’m not into anything like that. I just can’t deal with drunken people that way,” he makes a disgusted face. “I only have eyes for one person anyway, so really can’t be bothered by that stuff. Does it make me feel good that so many people want me? Sure, but I’m not going to act on that.”

“Well I guess that’s refreshing to hear,” Yuri says with a laugh. _At least I know he wouldn’t stray, but I really hope this person he likes is me._ Yuri yawns for real this time. “Sorry. I think I’m out. I just got really tired. Do you want to bunk out here or share the bed? It’s big enough for both of us.” _Stop making it weird, Yuri! You’ve slept in the same bed before just not when you had feelings for Beka. You can do it don’t mess it up._

“Y-yeah, ok. I’ll be there in a minute. I thought you had a guest room though.” Otabek looked toward him with more questions in his eyes.

“I did have one, but I converted it into a mini dance studio. Yuri and I actually practice ballet in there sometimes. I like to dance to get away from reality sometimes and having that room is easier and more private that the one at the rink.” Yuri blushes at the admission. “Okay. I’m off to bed. See you in the morning.” _GOD I hope I don’t do something completely dumb while I’m sleeping with Beka right next to me!_

“Goodnight, Yura.” He smiles at the blonde. “Sweet dreams.”

 _Oh GOD will there ever be sweet dreams with you next to me. Hope they don’t turn into wet dreams or I wake up with a boner. I would totally DIE!_ Yuri freaked out a bit more before shedding his shirts and climbing under the covers. Several minutes went by before Otabek came into the room. He faked sleeping as he felt the bed dip as his friend slid under the covers.

“Goodnight, Yura,” He whispers, “Please just be honest with me. Stop playing with my heart.” Otabek presses a soft kiss to Yuri’s head as he believes he’s fast asleep. Yuri’s heart starts beating fast. _How am I going to tell you how I feel, Beka? It’s still so new to me. I’ll have to think some more about how to do it._ And with that he tried to get to sleep. All he could dream about was Otabek’s strong arms around him holding him close, kissing each other tenderly. Yuri had to figure this out and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting more and more ideas in my head the more music i listen to lately. Is there a song you think would fit into this fic? If so hit me up :)
> 
> Holler at me on [tumblr](https://jfrosty1983.tumblr.com/) about anything YOI related!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL!!!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek have an interesting morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you so much for sticking with me! I'm not the worlds fastest writer and it is hard with a family and all their activities taking up my time to write. I had a small playlist in my head while writing this chapter that i kept listening to over and over I'll list stuff at the end. :)

_They sat on a bench in the park. Otabek had his arm across the back of it whilst Yuri sat close leaning forward elbows on his knees. Letting out a deep sigh Otabek speaks, ‘Yura, is something wrong? You’ve been acting a bit off lately.’_

_‘What do you mean?’ he asks in return._

_‘The dancing in the showers, the increased touching, I don’t know.’ He pauses, ‘I’m not complaining!’_

_‘Well,’ Yuri sits up and leans in close to his friend, ‘I was hoping you would notice. I’ve been desperately trying to get you to make a move for the last week. To no avail I might add.’ He looks down to his lap._

_‘You were trying to get me to notice you? Yura, how could I not? You are hard to look away from.’_

_Yuri looked back into his eyes with disbelief. ‘You aren’t joking are you? Cause if you are I don’t think I could handle it.’_

_‘Oh, Yura.’ He brushes some stray strands of blonde behind Yuri’s ear then cups his cheek, ‘You have snared my heart, my soul, my very being. I feel at home when I’m with you.’ As he speaks he leans in, the last few words a whisper across Yuri’s lips. Just as their lips are about to touch…_

Yuri awoke with a start. He’d been dreaming of Otabek again. It was such a great dream too. _Why on God’s green earth did I have to wake up?!_  Groaning he looked over at the clock, 2:45am. With a sigh he rolled over to face his friend. Otabek was still fast asleep.

Yuri laid there staring at the dark haired beauty before him for what only seemed like a few minutes. Really it was now just after four. _Have I really been creeping on Beka that long?_ He slowly reached out and moved some hair that had fallen in the man’s face away. He let his fingertips softly run down his face. Otabek mumbled something and Yuri snatched his hand back eyes going wide. _Oh SHIT! I hope I didn’t wake him!_   Rolling onto his back with a sigh, Yuri tried going back to sleep without luck.

Sitting up he glances at the clock again, 5am. _Fuck. I guess I’ll just get up then. I can’t believe Beka actually said I was playing with his heart! How am I supposed to know I’m doing that when I’m not for sure about my own feelings?_ He shoves his hands into his hair. _GAH! Why is this so fucking hard?! I really like him and I want to tell him how I feel but I’m scared I’ll fuck it up._

He grabbed a pair of too short shorts (out of habit), a t-shirt, and a hoodie (which was actually Otabek’s). Heading quietly out of the room and closing the door. Yuri needed to work through these feelings, so he went to the place he always did to think and lose himself, his studio.

After about twenty minutes of stretching, Yuri turned on his Bluetooth and opened his music app. He found the song he wanted, shuffled to the door to close it more, went to hit ‘play’, and went to center floor taking a deep breath.

The piano music filled the room, and then the woman started to sing the haunting music. Walking forward four counts then back one in rhythm with the music. He has been working on this routine for a while and was now just perfecting it. It calmed him to do the pirouettes, arabesques, and grand jetés. Losing himself in the melancholy of the song was also comforting to his confused heart.

He ran through the song a few times then decided to just put on something fun to dance to. Yuuri had started to teach him other types of dance over the last year besides ballet and his favorite by far was pole dancing. He had learned that it took a lot of core strength to do a lot of the movements.

Yuri shed the hoodie and put on ‘Cold Hearted Snake’. He really enjoyed a lot of American music, so long as it had a good beat to dance to. Forgetting he had a guest sleeping not too far away and that the door was slightly open, he cranked the speakers up. 

His movements mimicked that of a cat or a snake as he crawled across the floor, slithered up and around the pole in his seductive dance. _If only Beka was in here watching now…_ He thought letting out a sigh. He dreamt about giving the man a private dance a lot. It always made him wake up incredibly hard and took him a while to ‘fix’ that problem.

As the violins shine in the song, Yuri does his best moves on the pole. Spinning, flipping upside down, his eyes closed as he imagines that the pole is the sexy Kazakh. He strips off his shirt and yanks out his hair tie as he fully loses himself for the remainder of the song.

Little did he know that Otabek was secretly watching, his breath getting heavy, and his pupils fully engulfing his brown eyes. He had woken up to an empty bed and confusion, but then heard the loud music and well here he was being a peeping tom. He quickly and quietly shuffles to the bathroom. _FUCK! I did not expect to see Yuri grinding on a pole! GOD that was so hot! Why didn’t he tell me he could do that?!?!_ Otabek felt overwhelmed. He needed something to clear his head, so he took a cold shower. Not that that helped he couldn’t get Yuri’s sexy sweaty body out of his mind.

He needed to relax and fast. He took his hard length into his hand, imagining it was Yuri’s. Starting off slow he closed his eyes picturing the blonde grinding up on him instead of that pole. Resting his free hand on the shower wall, his movements becoming swifter, breathing getting more staggered, he bit his bottom lip so his moans wouldn’t escape. He was getting close. Imagery of bright green eyes crinkled at the corners from a stunning smile floated to the forefront of his mind. Otabek threw his head back as he released the thick ropes of cum quickly washing down the drain.

Leaning his head on his arm, breath ragged he thought, _I really need to tell him how I feel. I am just fooling myself if I say it’s ok if we just stay friends. What if he doesn’t feel the same?_ He decides to get dressed and make breakfast. It’s the least he could do since Yuri has let him stay _._ He looks in the mirror. _Get it together, Altin! What the hell do you have to lose besides your best friend? Oh right. Your best friend, the only person that feels like ‘home’ to you._ Letting out the air he didn’t realize he was holding, he heads to the kitchen.

____________________

 

Yuri decides that he needs to talk with Otabek as he’s just dancing freely to a sappy love song. The song was perfect for what he wanted to say to the man who had captured his heart. He still had the music up but couldn’t bring himself to care. With a determined face he looked at himself in the mirror. _You can to this Yuri. Tell Beka how you feel. Don’t be a chicken shit!_ As he turns off the music and slips back into Otabek’s sweatshirt he can smell something delicious coming from beyond the door. His stomach rumbles. _First go find out where the smell is coming from. THEN tell Beka how you feel. It won’t be too hard. If he doesn’t listen then kiss him._

Putting on his game face, he heads for the kitchen and stops dead in his tracks. There was Otabek cooking, shirtless, and only his underwear. Yuri looks up, bites his lip, and lets out a deep breath _. Thank you GOD! What did I do so great to get this view!? Calm yourself Plisetsky! You don’t want to freak him out with your weirdness!_ Just then Otabek turns around to place some eggs on some plates along with the sausages already there.

“You never told me you could cook,” Yuri says in amazement. “This smells and looks really good! I’m starving!”

Otabek smirks. “It’s no big deal. Just thought I’d make you breakfast since you let me stay and all.”

“You don’t have to do that! My place is your place while you’re here ok? Why don’t you just bring all your stuff here from the lovebirds place?” He shows a small smile then digs in. “This is so good! I usually burn the shit out of my eggs,” he laughs.

“Fuck yeah! Then we can spend more time together and not worry about you going back to their place late. I want to talk to you about something though.” Taking a deep breath, “But first I need to shower.”

“Okay, I wanted to talk to you about something too.” As Yuri walks across the room to place his plate in the sink Otabek notices the sweatshirt. “You little thief! I’ve been looking for that!”

“What? Oh! Yeah I borrowed it last time we saw each other. I hope you’re not mad.”

“Do you even have anything on under there!?!”

“Yeah.” He lifts up the shirt to show off his little to the imagination shorts and does a quick turn.

 _Lord help me, Yuri is going to kill me!_ His face turns red and his hands clench and unclench under the table. “Oh,” is all he can say as his brain short circuits.

Satisfied with the reaction on Otabek’s face, Yuri walks by running his hand up the man’s arm. “I’ll be out in about twenty minutes,” and he walks down the hall. Leaning on the bathroom door after it closes Yuri lets himself freak a bit. I made him blush again! _I can’t believe it. I don’t understand why he won’t  just make a move already. It’s not like I’ve been subtle. Okay I need to try something else, but what?_ And with that he gets into the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://jfrosty1983.tumblr.com/) for some of my inspiration, chat with me, or send me stuff! I like any and all things you all would like to share!
> 
> Songs for this chapter are:  
> [Blackbriar - Preserved Roses](https://youtu.be/6V3RliuDbZM)  
> [Paula Abdul - Cold Hearted](https://youtu.be/o7aShcmEksw)  
> [Minnie Riperton - Loving You](https://youtu.be/kE0pwJ5PMDg)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri gets some upsetting news. Otabek is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a bit of drama my friends! Since you've all been so patient with me have a longer-ish chapter! :)

Starting the shower letting the water get warm, Yuri started to think. _I don’t know what to do. I really like Beka. Maybe I should ask grandpa he always gives good advice. Then again there is Yuuri, but I can’t talk to Yuuri about this because then Viktor will know then the whole rink will know! I don’t need Mila bugging me about this! Although Yuuri also gives good advice. GAH! I want to be honest about my feelings, but I don’t want to fuck up._

His phone had been ringing non-stop his entire shower. _Who the hell keeps calling me?_ After he pulls on clean track pants and places the towel on his head, he starts to brush his teeth and looks at his phone.

>8 missed calls from Grandpa Home<

>2 voice mails received<

Eyes going wide, Yuri picks up his phone and dials his voicemail. ‘Mr. Plisetsky, this is your grandfather’s nurse, Sabina. Your grandfather took a bad fall and is not doing well. Could you please come as soon as you can? He’s been asking for you and is very weak.’

He didn’t even listen to the other voicemail. Throwing his shirt on, he runs from the bathroom shoving his feet in his shoes, grabbing his coat, keys and wallet, he jets out the door. Totally forgetting Otabek was even there and doesn’t stop as the man calls after him.

“Yura! Yura, where are you going!? Is there something wrong?” He stands in the doorway to the apartment calling out to his friend confusion painted all over his face. Yuri doesn’t stop or holler back to him, he just keeps running taking the stairs. Turning back into the apartment closing the door, Otabek walks back to the living room where his phone sat.

>Beka< 9:45am ‘Yura, please! Tell me what’s wrong!’

>Beka< 10:00am ‘Yura, you’re scaring me. Tell me what I did.’

>Beka< 10:30am ‘Just tell me what I need to do to make it right.’

~~~~~~

Yuri dialed Yuuri on his way to his grandpa’s place. “Hey, Yuuri. Something happened to grandpa and I have to get there quickly. I’m not one hundred percent sure what happened though. Can you and Viktor take care of Potya for me?” he asked huffily as he rushed from the building.

“Oh no! Yes, yes of course I’ll handle taking care of her. Is Otabek with you then?” Yuuri asked concern soaked into his voice.

“Shit! I forgot he was still here. No I’m alone. I-I need to do this on my own. Please don’t tell anyone. I’ll keep you posted. Tell Viktor I had an emergency and I’m not sure if I’ll be at practice tomorrow.” He was now in his car leaving the lot in a hurry.

“This will stay between us, Yuri. I won’t tell a soul. As soon as you have a better idea of what is going on please call me.”

“I will. Thanks, Yuuri.” He hangs up as he comes to a stop light. _God I hope grandpa is alright! He’s the only family I have left I can’t lose him now!_ Tears start to stream down his face. He turns the radio off and silently cries the rest of the way across town to get to his grandfather.

~~~~~~

Letting out a sigh, Otabek calls Yuuri. “Hey, Yuuri. Something happened with Yura. He just ran from the apartment in a rush and didn’t say a word. I’m freaking out a little. I’ve texted him and he won’t answer. It’s been almost an hour what do I do?”

“First things first, calm down. Second, I will find out what is wrong. He usually answers for me when he won’t for anyone else. Third, I’ll have Viktor bring your things down there and sit with you awhile. Potya needs someone to take care of her and I think Yurio would appreciate it if you were the one to do that. I’ll also give you his spare key so you can come and go. Just take a deep breath, drink some water and I will get to the bottom of it.”

“Thanks, Yuuri,” he let out the breath he was holding. “Hey can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything, Otabek.  I’m good at keeping secrets, unlike Viktor,” Yuuri lightly laughs. “Believe it or not Yurio and I have become very close and he tells me almost everything. So what would you like to know?”

“Well it’s kind of,” he lets out a huff of air, “personal.”

“Oh? Well ask away.”

Otabek hesitates, “Okay. How did you finally tell Viktor your feelings towards him? I mean, really I’m in love with someone and I’m not sure how to tell them.”

“Oh! Well with Viktor and me, we kept flirting for a long time,” he laughs thinking about it. “But then when I basically told him I loved him on the ice in China and he kissed me in front of basically millions of people, it was hard not to put it into words after that. Did you try to talk to Yuri about it? He might have some insight. I know he’s not great at showing his feelings, but it’s worth a try.”

“Well I don’t have a good way to tell them on the ice. I-I can’t talk to Yura about this! I’m not sure how he’s going to react! I guess I just need to tell them how I feel,” he says exasperated. “Do you think it would be okay to ask Viktor how he would tell someone that he liked or even loved them?”

“I suppose so. Just don’t tell him who this person is that you want to confess your feelings to. He is really loose lipped.”

Otabek laughs at that, “Thanks, Yuuri.”

“Anytime, Otabek. I’ll let you know if I find anything out from Yurio. Bye.”

~~~~~~

Walking into the assisted living building his grandfather called home, Yuri was desperately looking for Sabina. He sees the receptionist at the desk as he hurries over. “U-um, hi. I’m Yuri Plisetsky, Nikolai’s grandson. Sabina called me about an accident.”

“OH! Mr. Plisetsky! I’ll page her right away,” he says in a pleasantly calm tone. “He’s not in his normal room right now, so please have a seat and Sabina will be here soon.”

“Thanks,” he says with a sad smile. Going over to the few seats they had there in the waiting area. After what seemed like hours, sitting there with his elbows on his knees, fingers tangled in his still damp hair, and thoughts racing, Sabina finally arrived.

“Yuri, oh my goodness! Thank God you’re here finally. Your grandfather is not listening to me he says he will only listen if you’re there,” the petite brunette said concerned.

“I need to see him. Please take me to him,” as he stands a tear escapes and runs down his face. In a whisper, “I can’t lose him, Sabina. Not yet! I’m not ready to be all alone!” He starts to silently sob again as they make their way down the infirmary hallway.

They walk all the way to the end of the hall. He hesitates at the door fearing what he’s going to see when he walks into the room. Taking a deep breath he turns to the woman with him, “Can I go in alone first?”

“Of course dear,” she says with a soft smile. “Take all the time you need. Press the nurse button when you’re ready for me to come back.”

“Thank you, Sabina,” he says hugging her.

Sliding through the door quietly and closing it, he makes his way to his grandfather’s bedside. He was sleeping for the moment so Yuri pulled up a chair and sat next to the fragile man. _He looks so weak. I hope he will be okay. I can’t do this! Grandpa PLEASE be alright!_

Yuri had fallen asleep with his head resting on his arms on his grandfather’s bed. Nikolai had awoke noticing the soft snores next to him. Softly petting his grandson’s head with a shaky hand he softly whispers, “Oh Yurachka, I’m so sorry we have to go through this. I know you try to be strong in front of the world, but I know how you wear your emotions on your sleeve along with your heart.”

Yuri had felt the hand on his head almost instantly. He stayed where he was not making a sound but listening intently to his grandfather’s words. “Grandpa, are you awake?” He lifted his head slightly to look up at the grey haired man.

A half smile came across his face, “Yes Yurachka, I am. I’m so happy you’re here finally.”

Tears were welling up in his eyes as he spoke, “What happened, grandpa? Sabina said you fell?”

The older man let out a sigh. “I was trying to go down the four steps to the gazebo outside and slipped on the first step. Fell flat on my back, slid down the rest of the stairs, and bumped my head. I can’t really move from my lower back down, but I’m sure I’ll recover. Us Plisetsky’s are tough that way, always getting back up after we fall.” He smiles at his grandson. “Wasn’t your Kazakh friend in town? Is he here too? I must meet him!”

“Oh-um no he’s not with me. I kinda rushed out of the apartment and forgot he was there. He has no clue where I am at the moment.”

“Yurachka, why didn’t you tell him where you were going?”

“Because he would insist on coming here and I have so much going on right now I don’t need him distracting me.”

“Distracting you? I thought he was your friend.”

“Grandpa, I think I like him.”

“Oh I see. Does he know?” he asks with a smile.

“No. We were going to talk this morning but then I got all those calls and messages about your fall. I don’t even know how to tell him what I’m feeling,” exasperated Yuri tosses his head back on the bed.

Nikolai places his hand on top of Yuri’s head. “Yurachka, you like him romantically?” he says slowly.

“Y-yes I think I do. I can’t get his smile out of my mind. I love the way he looks when he blushes. There are other things too but I’m not going to embarrass myself telling you,” he smiles at his grandfather. “I just don’t know how to express it to him. You know I’m not great with words.”

“Ah, yes. That is true. You never have been,” he laughs. “You are good at expressing yourself on the ice or through your dancing. Why not try to tell him through a dance?”

Yuri laughs a little, “I never thought of doing that, grandpa. That’s actually a great idea. I’d better call Yuuri, I told him I’d call him to let him know what was going on. I’ll be right back. Sabina needs to check up on you anyways.”

“That woman needs to leave me be! I’m fine!” he grumbles.

“Grandpa, you just had a major fall you need to be taken care of by the professionals. Please, for me?” he gives his grandfather a pathetic look.

Letting out a large sigh, “Fine, fine. I’ll let her check me over.”

“Thanks, grandpa,” Yuri smiles as he steps out to phone his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To keep up to date with my writing progress, chat, or anything else follow me on [tumblr](https://jfrosty1983.tumblr.com/) I would love to get to know you all!
> 
> Love you all you give me life!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's emotions are in a whirl wind. But things are starting to look better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!!! It means so much to me that you are all enjoying this as much as I am!!! If you have anything you want to chat about hit me up on [tumblr](https://jfrosty1983.tumblr.com/) . I usually try to do updates on the story's progress on there. 
> 
> I HAVE NO BETA, SO IF YOU SEE A MISTAKE LET ME KNOW! :)

As he closed the door, Sabina was by his side. “Yuri, we need to talk about what happened to your grandfather and you need to decide where his care should go from here.”

“He told me he slipped outside, slid down four steps, and hit his head. He also said he can’t move anything on his lower half.”

The petite woman let out a sigh, “Nikolai always tries to make things sound like they’re not as serious as they are. Yes, what he said was true to a point, but it was more than four steps, it was the steps leading to the garden and there are about twenty of those. He has broken his pelvis in three places, a few lower vertebras, and his right hip. This is very serious. He’s too old to survive being put under anesthetic for surgery to pin all those bones back together. My suggestion is to either move him into a home where he will have twenty-four hour care or move him home with you and hire a live in nurse. My goal is to make him comfortable. If we don’t get him to stop trying to do things on his own then he will decline faster and I know that is the last thing you want.”

Yuri was at a loss for words. _Damnit grandpa! Why do you always try to sugarcoat things!!!??? I’m not ten anymore you don’t have to lie to me. This is so much worse than I thought._ “O-okay. That is a whole lot worse than what he told me. T-thank you, Sabina. I think I need to do some thinking. I don’t suppose you have some suggestions for a home or in home nurses? I really need to research this to make the right decision.” Surprising himself with how grown up he sounded and with his control over his emotions for the moment.

The woman smiled, “Of course, Yuri. I am always here to help. Now I must go in there and deal with the grump.” Yuri laughed a little as the woman went into the room with a smile.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket he sat down on the bench across from his grandfather’s door.

>3 new text messages from BEKA<

>2 missed calls<

>1 new voicemail<

Sighing he dialed his voicemail. ‘Hey it’s Yuuri. I talked to Otabek and asked him to take care of Potya for you. I didn’t tell him anything other than I would find out what was going on. Let me know what to tell him exactly. Viktor is with him now. Call me soon. We’re here for you, Yuri.’

Tears begin to fall again as he decides to call Yuuri. “Hello? Yuri, i-is that you?” Yuri tries to hold in a sob and fails.

“Y-yuuri, c-can you come down to grandpa’s? I don’t want to be alone,” he hiccups while wiping snot on his sleeve. “I don’t want Beka seeing me like this.”

“Yes I’ll come right away. Why don’t you talk to me about what happened while I am on my way there? Do you need anything?”

He sniffles, “No I don’t need anything, thanks Yuuri.” Taking a deep breath he finds the courage to tell his honorary brother everything about what happened to his grandfather. After about fifteen minutes, Yuuri was there comforting his friend.

Holding the blonde as he silently cried he texted Viktor.   >I’m with Yurio. He is not holding it together very well. Please, PLEASE do not tell Otabek anything. Yurio wants to tell him himself. <

>My lips are sealed, love. You take care of our little kitten and I’ll take care of everything here. XOXO<

With a sigh Yuuri hugs the blonde and places a kiss up top his head. “Yuri, do you need me to help you figure this out? I’ll do whatever I can to help.”

Wiping his face with his sleeve, Yuri takes a deep breath. “D-do you think you could help me talk to grandpa about the options? I just know he’s going to try to argue with me on this. He’ll probably say he wants to do surgery and I’m not ready to be alone,” he takes a shuttering breath.

“Yuri, I will help you and I understand what you mean by being alone. Just remember you really aren’t alone. You have me, Viktor, Otabek, and a bunch of others that love you like family. Hell I feel like you’re the little brother I never had.”

“Thanks Yuuri. Can we talk about something else? I need a mental break from this.”

“How about we go to the coffee shop down the block and chat?”

“That sounds good,” he said as they rose from their perch and walking toward the coffee shop.

**_~~~~ TWO DAYS LATER ~~~~_ **

Finally coming home to his apartment, Yuri falls onto the couch. He didn’t notice the sound of sizzling or the coffee maker. He did however jump when a certain Kazakh spoke to him, “Yura! You’re back! I’ve been so worried. Yuuri wouldn’t tell me anything just that you had an emergency. Is everything alright?”

Looking at the beautiful man in front of him, Yuri swallows. _God I forgot he was taking care of Potya for me. He looks so damn good. I need to tell him everything._ “Yeah it’s better now. Grandpa had a big fall and I had to take him out of assisted living. Beka he can’t walk anymore. He broke too many things to survive surgery at his age. I-I’m not ready for him to leave me yet.” Hot tears start to stream down his tired face.

“Shhh, shhh, Yura I’m here. You aren’t alone in this,” he sits down and pulls the blonde close to him in a bear hug. Rubbing small circles on his back and kissing his head. “Are you hungry? I just made breakfast.”

“It’s two in the afternoon,” Yuri grumbles from where his face is in Otabek’s shirt.

Otabek softly laughs. “Well when my best friend is away I can’t keep track of time.” He pulls Yuri’s gaze up to his with a finger under the other’s chin. “Besides you need comfort food and I wanted to talk about something.”

 _His eyes are so beautiful. He’s so close I can smell his toothpaste. I want to kiss him so fucking bad. Just do it Yuri, you know he likes you._ Al this ran through his mind in point five seconds. He decided to be bold and not hold back. He knew they needed to talk first but he couldn’t wait. He leans in and softly captures the full soft lips of the dark haired man in his own.

Eyes going wide and body stilling, Otabek couldn’t believe what was happening _. I-is Yura kissing me? I mean I have been waiting years for this. Shut up and kiss him back stupid!_ Closing his eyes, pulling Yuri flush with his chest, he gently kisses back.

Placing their foreheads together and catching their breath, Otabek laughed, “Wow. What was that for?”

“For taking care of Potya and, well, I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while,” he says as he blushes. “We do need to talk though.”

“Oh we will but first let’s eat, okay?” Otabek smiles knowing his feelings may be reciprocated he just wants to know for sure before they do anything more.

Yuri’s stomach rumbles, “Yeah okay. I’m starving anyway.” He looks at his friend and smiles. They get up and walk together to the kitchen to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music gives me life for this fic and I hope to find out what songs pop into your heads while reading this. 
> 
> Songs from this chapter:  
> [Bruno Mars - Talking to the Moon](https://youtu.be/-V1p6EqAEKc)  
> [Adele - Make You Feel My Love](https://youtu.be/4k-W6cZ2CiY?t=20s)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Yuri and Otabek are at a loss for words. Not sure what they should say to the other after the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Guys! I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter! I hope you're still here with me. Anywho, please leave me a message or slap the kudos button to let me know what you thought!
> 
> XOXO!

They sat there and ate in silence; both their minds were racing after the kiss. _God, how do I do this? I’ve wanted this for so long, dreamed about it. I want to tell him I love him and that I have for a few years. I’m not sure how to say it._ Otabek glances at Yuri as he drinks his orange juice. _How can someone who looks like an angel but has a mouth like a sailor steal my heart?_

Yuri could feel his heart racing. He was sure Otabek could hear it pounding through his chest. _I can’t believe I kissed him! I’ve maybe kissed a few people before at parties but this was…_ He shook himself. Resting his chin in his hand he stared at the other man with a small smile on his face. _I wouldn’t mind having this every morning. God he’s so beautiful. I’ve never felt this way toward anyone, but I’m glad it’s toward Beka._

Not able to handle the awkward silence any longer, Otabek decided to speak up first. “Yura, about that kiss…”

Yuri felt his breath catch and his smile fade. Could it be that Otabek didn’t want that kiss? “Look, Beka, I’m sorry. I-I should have asked. It’s just that I’ve just figured out my feelings and was feeling brave enough to act on it.” He couldn’t look Otabek in the eyes. Although he knew, kind of, what his friend felt towards him Yuri didn’t know exactly. “S-sorry,” he said again as he got up to take his dishes to the sink.

He set them down, rested his hands on the counter and hung his head as he let out a sigh. He was embarrassed with himself. The longer the silence that was now between them lingered the more he was ashamed. _Did I hear him wrong the other night? Now who is playing with someone else’s emotions? Geez, can anything go the way I want it to for once? Grandpa told me to be honest with Beka, with how I feel. Yuuri has said the same. Why is this so fucking hard?_

“Yura, are you alright?” Otabek broke into his inner monologue. He had walked up behind his friend and placed his own dishes in the sink. “You look like crap, the past few days must have been hard for you.”

“Gee thanks, Beka,” he rolled his eyes. “You really know how to make a guy feel better.”

“Why don’t you go shower or whatever and then we can talk. I’ll clean up my mess while you do that.” He turned Yuri around and placed shaky hands on his shoulders, taking a deep breath looking into bright green eyes then pulling the younger man close for a hug. “I know things with your grandfather are overwhelming at the moment, Yura. That still doesn’t mean I don’t want to be here with you. We can talk when you’re ready.”

Squeezing the dark haired man in return then backing up just enough that his forehead was on his chest and hands on his hips. “Thanks Beka you always know just what to say. I really don’t know what I would do without you.”

Otabek softly chuckled as he ran his hands up and down Yuri’s arms. “I’ll always be here for you, Yura. Nothing can ever change that. Now go shower you will feel better after and I’ll still be here,” he says with a smile in his voice as he kisses the top of the blonde’s head.

“Yeah, okay.” Yuri heads toward the bathroom slowly. He looks back to the sink as the water turns on smile splitting his face as he hears Otabek start to hum as he washes dishes. _Tomorrow I will show my feelings for him. I’ll take grandpa’s advice and show him through dance since I’m shit at putting things into words. Now I just need the perfect song._

He climbed into the hot water and just stood under the spray. He couldn’t stop imagining how Otabek would react to him dancing for him. _God I need to think about this. I know he likes me somewhat but I’m not sure how much. I want to have him mind, body, and soul. Even though I’ve never felt these feelings so strongly with anyone else before doesn’t mean I can’t now. I want to_ **be** _with Beka in every sense of the meaning. I’m going to swallow my nervousness and just throw it all out there. He likes it when I’m honest with him so I’m going to be brave and honest. Just hope it doesn’t backfire._

He then started to think about back to the first day Otabek was there; walking into the Nikiforov’s kitchen, droplets of water falling from his hair onto his bare chest and his sweats hanging loosely off his hips. Why did he have to look so fucking hot? Then he remembered the lovely dusting of pink on Otabek’s cheeks after Yuri had ‘accidentally’ cupped his ass. Every part of Otabek was sexy and beautiful at the same time. And Yuri was lying to himself if just thinking about him didn’t make him hard.

He started to run his hands over his body while rinsing the soap away in the hot water. Imagining they were Otabek’s hands. Slowly gliding them down his chest and slightly grazing his nipples with his nails wishing that they were stronger, rougher hands. He kept teasing himself that way for several minutes before tracing his hands lower grasping himself. He let out a soft hiss as he slowly starting to stroke his hardness. Relaxing into the touch he kept up the illusion that it was Otabek making him feel so good.

Heavy breathing and soft moans started to fill the steam filled room. He tried to keep his volume down but with his vivid imagination it was impossible. “Mm mm, Beka! Oooooh God!” His motions started moving faster and rougher as he came close to his release. “BEKA!” he screamed as he came.  As he was trying to catch his breath leaning against the shower wall he could hear a soft knock. Thank God he remembered to lock the door!

“Yuri? Are you okay? I heard you scream. Did you slip? Do you need me to come in there?” he sounded worried.

“N-no I’m ok, Beka. Honest.” Yuri was even more embarrassed now. “I’ll be out in a few, okay?”

“If you’re sure Yura. I’ll be in the living room come out when you’re ready.”

“Yeah okay thanks, Beka.” Still trying to catch his breath as he stepped out he slipped and smacked his head on the shower door. “Fuck!” Yuri laid there naked on the bathroom floor rubbing his head. “Why can’t I catch a fucking break today!?”

Otabek was a ball of nerves as he waited for Yuri to join him. Sitting there, mind racing, palms sweating, and heart pounding, he tried to calm himself. Who was he kidding he was about to tell the man he has secretly loved for years how he feels about him. There was no way he could calm himself down from that.

He couldn’t sit anymore so he got up and started to pace.  _He’s been in there a while. I hope everything is alright. Maybe I should go check on him again. No Otabek he will think you are over bearing. You don’t want him thinking you want to control him. I don’t think I can do this! I need to talk to Yuuri; he’ll know what I should say. I’ll just go there while Yuri takes his time._

>BEKA< Hey I need to run up to Yuuri & Viktor’s I think I left something there.

>YURA< what? Yeah ok whatever. See you later.

>BEKA< don’t be like that Yura.

>YURA< like what?

Otabek could tell he was mad, but his mind was in so much chaos. He needed help rendering his feelings.

>BEKA< I’ll be back in like an hour ok?

>YURA< PFFT whatever

By the time their little exchange was over he was already knocking on the Nikivorov’s door. Otabek was at a loss, he didn’t know how not to sound like a blubbering idiot. He never usually has an issue saying what was on his mind, but when it came to Yuri and his love for him that was an entirely different story.

Viktor was the one who answered the door. “Oh hello Otabek! Sweetheart, look who’s come to pay a visit,” he calls over his shoulder. They must be making dinner as Viktor had on an apron and was holding a bowl of something. “To what do we owe this pleasure? Is Yura with you? Oh! Where are my manners, please please come in!”

“Yura is still home. I made him go take a shower and relax after we ate a late lunch when he got home.” He sheepishly looked down rubbing the back of his neck as he walked behind Viktor. He was very nervous to even ask the questions he so desperately wanted help answering. “Actually I came up to ask some advice,” he casually sat down on one of the kitchen stools as Yuuri placed a mug of tea in front of him.

“Ask us anything, Otabek,” Yuuri smiled at him. “We’re always here to help the both of you.”

Otabek lets out a soft chuckle as he smiles back. “Thanks. Well something happened between Yura and me this afternoon and I’m not sure how to take it. Well I know how I _want_ to take it but I’m unsure how I can voice it to him.”

Viktor was very interested in this development. “What _kind_ of thing was it that happened?” He had come over and leaned on the counter placing his chin in his hand.

“Well I was trying to comfort him after he told me of his grandfather by hugging him. Well then he, I mean we, well I guess he initiated it. Fuck. We kissed okay.” He was beat red up to his ears and threw his head down into his hands. “What does that even mean!?”

Yuuri and Viktor looked at each other in shock. Yuuri being the more level headed of the pair answers first. “Did you enjoy it?” He was trying to gage how this conversation was going to go.

He let out a huff of air, “Yes I did. I wanted to keep kissing him. God damn,” he slaps the marble counter with both hands as he throws his head back looking at the ceiling. “I really just need help telling Yura how I feel. I thought I knew how I was going to do just that and then he kissed me and now I’m just all discombobulated. I’ve been in love with him for a few years and I don’t want to mess this up. I don’t want to confess my love and then get shot down and lose my best friend. I need your help, please.”

Yuuri thought about it as he went back to stirring the pot on the stove. “You could write him a letter. Get your feelings out there without having to physically saying is. I’ve never seen you at a loss for words before, Otabek.” He wipes his hands on his apron as he pads over to a far cupboard. Opening it he grabs a pad of paper and a pen then takes them over to his young friend. “Here, Viktor and I will help you the best we can with this. Just write what you feel. I’m positive Yuri will love it.”

“You really think this will work? Do you think Yura will read it?”

“Yes I believe if it’s from you he would,” Yuuri smiles again.

**Author's Note:**

> Holler at me on [tumblr](https://jfrosty1983.tumblr.com/) about anything YOI related!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
